The last truth
by Veronica1
Summary: What will happen if Ran will follow two strange men in black? What will happen if she'll know the truth about Conan/Shinichi? Will she forgive him? {Sorry for that but my English is not so well, so please forgive me this} Please Read and reviev!
1. Truth from criminals

It's my really firt "fic" in English, so I may do some horrible mistakes. Thanks and please reviev! 

**"The last Truth"**

by: _Veronica_

**************

CHAPTER ONE

**************

It was a very cold and rainy day. People on the streets ran to thier houses. Not many of them were outside. If someone was, he or she had an umbrella. Two young girls were walking down the street and one of them was talking really exited. 

"You really know what does it mean?"- asedk her friend Sonoko Suzuki. 

"Well, not execlly..."- answered Ran Mouri, walking beside her.

"O come on Ran!"- Sonoko looked at her permissive. 

"But I really don't understand you Sonoko."- she said.

"All right, it's summer, isn't it?"- Sonoko stoped walking. 

"Yes, it is."- Ran stoped also.

"And the school is out, am I right?"- she asked another question. 

"Yes, Sonoko, but what are you up to?" 

"I don't have to do homework or study and I have now really much time!" 

"You are right, but for what you have that much time?" 

"O Ran! Don't be stupid... for boys of course!" 

"Sonoko, can't you think of something else sometimes?" 

"Why? I wan't to date someone and summer is the perfect time for it." 

"Yes, you are right, but you allways want to date someone and never you stay beside this boy any longer then one or two weeks."

"Ran you exaggerate...." 

"No I'm not, you are allways acting like this"

"No I'm not!" 

"Yes, you are." 

"No, no and definetly, no!!!" 

"Allright, I don't want to argue with you Sonoko, but I am right." 

"Come on! What about you?" 

"Me? What are you thinking of?" 

"Of this that you never dated someone in youre whole life! Maybe I am wrong, but 

did you date someone or no?" 

"Well, execlly, no." 

"Why not? Many boys are running for you." 

"No-one is running for me Sonoko! I don't date, because......because...hmm... I don't know...." 

"I know"

"Then why?" 

"Because you love Shinichi!" 

"No I don't!!!!!!!" 

"Yes, you do!" 

"No, no, no!!!!!" 

"If you scream that loud, that means that I'm right." 

"You aren't. He is stupid and he doesn't care of somenthing else then his cases!" 

"All right Ran, calm down, but you love him even if he has been missing for such long time. Am I right?" 

"No you aren't! Sorry, but I have to go home." 

"Ran wait a second!" 

But she didn't wait. She ran down the street, not looking back. Trought the rain and trought the fogg. She dissapeard from Sonoko's eyes. Sonoko was still standing in the rain, alone. She was thinking. "You really must love him"- she thinked. 

Kogoro Mouri was laying on the couch. He was wathing TV half-asleep. It was allready 10:00 PM. On the table in front of the couch were standing some cans of bear. He didn't eat supper, bacause his douther went out with her friend Sonoko. He was really hungry. On TV was nothing interesting. Some people were singing in karaoke bar. Kogoro wasn't interested in music. 

Conan walked in to the room where Kogoro was watching TV. He was a little worried about Ran. She said that she will be home at 8:00 PM, but she still didn't come back. Ran went out with Sonoko at 3:00 PM. They wanted to go shoping and buy some new clothes. 

Kogoro looked at the hard thinking boy. 

"At that time you should been sleeping!"- he said a little angry. 

"Sorry, but I am worried about Ran. She didn't come back home yet. She said she will be back at 8:00 PM." 

"Yes, she said that. She didn't think how hungry I could be!" 

"Allright, but maybe we should call the police or at least Sonoko"- offered Conan. 

"Calm down, you idiot! Ran is almoust an adult!" 

"Yeah, I know, If I was myself I would be almoust an adult too."- he thinked sadlly. 

A moment later both of them heard the sound of opening door. Ran walked in to the room carring a bag in her left hand. She was wet from rain, that didin't stop for hours. She puted the bag on the counter, then she smilled to Conan and her father. 

"Ran where were you?"- asked Kogoro. 

"I was with Sonoko."- anwsered Ran. 

She wanted to go to her room allready. 

"Excuse me, but I tought that Sonoko had to return to her house at 8:00, because her aunt was comming for supper."- said Conan, who allready knowed that she is lying. 

"Well yes, but I had to be a little time alone. Sorry, but can I go to my room now?"- she turned around to the door. 

"Of course you can. Go ahead if you want."- said Kogoro. 

"Something is wrong with her."- thought Conan. 

Ran walked out the door and walked straight to her room. She layed on her bed. Her eyes were full of tears. She turned the lamp off, standing on the tabble next to her bed. The room was now full of darknes. 

"What if he will newer come back? What if his cases are one big lie? I know that Sonoko is right. I really love him, very strong. Maybe to strong? I know that he doesn't feell like that. He has a lot of female fans. Maybe he has allready a girlfriend... Maybe he is now very happy and he don't want to return. I know that he is lying, I figured out this allready. This case goes on for over an year. Where is he now?"- she was thinking hardly and tears began to fall from her eyes. 

When Conan was walking to his room he heard someone crying quietly. 

"Ran....."- he tought. 

He walked to the door of her room. He heard a little louder crying. 

"She is really crying, but why?"- he thinked. 

Whithout thinking he slowly entered her room. She didn't notice him. She was laying on her bed and crying quietly. 

"Ran-neechan are you okay?"- he asked her slightly. 

"Conan... What are you doing here?" 

"Nothing, I just here you crying and asked you are you okay." 

"I'm fine, go to bed it's late."- she said with a weakly smile. 

"But, can I ask, why were you crying?" 

"O, nothing, just some stupid thought came up to my mind."- her eyes one more time began fulling of tears. 

"Ran-neechan....." 

"Conan, just go to sleep, I'll be okay."- she wanted to stop tears from falling down her cheeks. 

"Are you sure?"- he asked before leaving, but his hearth didn't want to leave her alone in this time. 

"Yes, go sleep."- she sad with a little smile. 

"Okay, good night Ran-neechan." 

"Goodnight Conan." 

He walked out of her room and goed to his own. He layed on his bed with his thoughts. 

"Why she was crying? I hope not those tears weren't because of me. I can't tell her the truth. If I would they could kill her. I don't whant to loose her, I realy don't. Damn it! Why I follow those criminal idiots! If I was myself... Wait, what I would do if I were myself? Maybe I would talk to her and maybe I would tell her the truth. The truth is that....that..... I just love her. I noticed this when I turned in Conan and didn't belive that there is a chanse to get back to my own self..... and I don't belive now either."- he thinked. 

At 1:00 AM he fell asleep. He was tierd of his own thoughts. 

Next day the sun was shining brightly. Kogoro was wathing a very interesting for him soccer match. Poland played against Japan. Japan was winning 1:0. Ran was washing the dishes in the kitchen after the dinner. Conan waited for the phone from profesor Agasa. He promised that he will call him when he find a new cure for APTX. Like allways it probablly wont work. 

The phone rang loudly. 

"I will answer it!"- screamed Conan.

He picked up the telephone receiver. 

"Hallo, Kogoro Mouri's Detective Agency."- he said to the receiver. 

"O... that's you Conan. May I speak to Ran?- it wasn't profesor, it was just Sonoko. 

"Yes, I will call her. Wait a second."- he was really disapointed. 

"Ran-neechan! Sonoko is calling you!"- he screamed. 

Conan gave the reciver to Ran. 

"Hi Sonoko. What do you want?"- she asked a little angry for her for theire last talk. 

"Sorry Ran for yesturday."

"Sonoko you allways apologise to me and next time you allways act the same." 

"Allright, I sad sorry.." 

"Never mind." 

"Ran, can we meat at the city?" 

"Hmm.... I don't know. Allright, what time?" 

"Maybe 2:00 PM. Is it okay?" 

"All right, see you then!" 

"See you!" 

She hanged up. 

"Ran-neechan, did you and Sonoko had a fight?"- conan asked her. 

"A little."- Ran smilled at him. 

"Hush you to! Can stop talking now!? The news on TV are starting. In this 

episode they will say about some black organization police had cought last night."- said Kogoro staring at them a litlle angy.

"What!?"- Conan's eyes widened. 

"O! You idiot didn't you heare about this? You want to be a detective and you don't know thong like that."- said Kogoro. 

The news started. 

"Last night the Beika Police cought a crime organization, that is called the Black Organization. They caught many people, but some of them are missing. Actually two. There nicknames are: Gin and Vodka. If you see one of those people on these pictures just call the police. Thank you. For you was talking Ayako Nakamura."- the speaker said. 

"Dad, did you hear of them before?- asked Ran. 

"No I didn't. I heard of them from inspector Megure." 

"Is this true? Are they all really in jail? But wait..... Gin and Vodka are still free and they are in Beika!"- thinked Conan. 

"O! It's late. I must be going now. It's allmoust 2:00 PM."- Ran walked to the door. 

"Ran-neechan, maybe you stay home today? This criminal on TV may be danger."- said Conan hopefuly. 

"Don't be silly Conan. They could be miles away from Tokyo now. I'm going. Bye you to!"- she closed the door behind her.

"Ran, don't get yourself in any trouble..."- thought Conan. 

Ran and Sonoko were going trought the streets of Beika. They were talking about the film they saw before yesturday. The film called "Ghost Ship". They really enjoyed it. They were so absorbed, they didn't notice when they reached Beika Docks. 

"Ran we've got to fathear."- said Sonoko. 

"You're right Sonoko. Let's go back." 

"Wait Ran! You see those two men in black?" 

"Yes, what's wrong with them?" 

"I wathed the news today. They are the same as in those photos on TV!" 

"You're right Sonoko! They are Gin and Vodka!" 

"So what shell we do now?" 

"I don't know...... maybe you call the police and I'll follow them." 

"Ran! Are you an idiot!? Something could happen to you!" 

"Don't worry Sonoko, I'll be fine..- she said and ran after two men in black. 

Sonoko was almoust crying. She took her phone and dialed the police number. 

Ran hide behind the building and decided to watch those strange men. They were talking about something. 

"Gin do you think they will cought us?"- said the fater one. 

"Don't be silly. They don't know where we are hidding.- said the taller one. 

"Allright, but that detective could now.."- said Vodka. 

"What detective!?" 

"You know, taht one we tried to kill over a year ago." 

"Vodka, he is dead." 

"O! Don't you remember. We gave him the wrong pill." 

"Sorry, yeah I remember. That was APTX. He didn't die, but he turned into a 7 year old kid! Yeah, I remember him well." 

"Vermouth noticed that he uses a fake name." 

"Vodka, you fool. What will you do if you'll turn into a kid. Will you use you're reall name?" 

"I wouldn't." 

"And what name is he using?" 

"I guess the name is Conan Edogawa." 

"Conan Edogawa...... could it be true?"- Ran thinked. 

"Strange name Vodka. That damn Kudo!"- Gin looked very angry. 

"So it really is true.... Conan Edogawa is Shinichi Kudo..... No! It has to be a nightmare! I have to get out of this place!"- Ran start to walking away, but inadvertently she falled down some can. 

"Gin, did you hear this?" 

"Yeah. I think we've got some guests." 

Vodka runed to the place ran was standing white like a site of paper.

"Hallo miss. I wonder how much you had heard."- said Vodka with a strange smile across his face. 

"A lot!"- she almoust screamed. She wanted to run from here. 

Gin walked neare to them. 

"So young lady, what is your name?"- asked Gin also with a strange smile like on Vodka's face. 

"It's not youre buisness!"- Ran said. 

She was walking backword to them. Then she turned around and wanted to run away, but Vodka grabed her arm thightly. 

"Let me go!"- she screamed. 

"I know who you are missy. You are Ran Mouri, Kogoro's doughter and Kudo's close friend."- Gin started to laugh. 

"Can we let her go Gin?"- asked Vodka with his strange smile. 

"No we can't."- said Gin pulling his gun out and pressing it to Ran's head.They were ready to kill her, but someone screamed.

"Police! You are soraunded!" 

Ran use the time of shok on Vodkas face and she hit him hard at his stomache. He almoust fell down, full of pain. Ran kicked the gun that Gin was holding and it fall down on the ground.

In one moment they arrested two criminals and drived them to jale. Ran and Sonoko were droved to Baker street. When they get out of the car. Sonoko said. 

"Ran! You could kill yourself! It was really dengerous! Ran! Are you listening to me!? Ran!" 

"Sorry Sonoko. I must go now."- Ran turned around and walked slowly away. She didn't here Sonoko screaming loud. 

"Ran! Where are you going!? You live overthere! Ran! You're going the wrong way! Ran!"- she screamed loud. 

Ran was walking around Beika and thinking, real hard thinking. 

"This is really thruth.... Conan is really Shinichi.... Why he didn't tell me before? Why? I was worried to death about him! He lived with me over an year..... he was part of my life and my familly, he was my younger brother. When I asked him is he realy Shinichi, he said, no. He lied to me for a long time.... I can't get back home. Not now. I can't face the liar, no I can't. Where I could go...... To Sonoko, no she wont understand my feelings. Maybe......maybe to profesor Agasa. I'm sure he knows that Conan is realy Shinichi. Yes, I'll go to him..."- her eyes were full of tears. 

Ran walked trought the streets. To profesors house. Will he understand her? Will he tell her whole truth? She didn't know.

_End of chapter one_

******************

TO BE CONTINUED

******************

So it's the end of chapter one. I planned two chapters. I know that my English "stinks", but I hoped you enjoyed it. Please reviev the story, not my English abilities. Tahnks for reading!

_!!Veronica!! _


	2. The new cure

So, here is the second chapter if my story. Thank you for revievs! My English is still bad. Sorry i can't changed this in one night. Anyway enjoy!

I readed now a reviev from someone who calls ranma. Thanks. I know that I have to work on my gramatic. Maybe I will ask you for help, but I wroted this chapter before I readed this, so please forgive me and really thank you. Maybe the third chapter will be better? I really hope so.

"The last truth"

by: _Veronica_

**************

CHAPTER TWO

************** 

Profesor Agasa was working on his inventions like usually. This time he was working on a pocket skateboard for Conan. He only was writing his project on paper. He was really tierd. He worked hard this week. 

When he was about to go to the kitchen to take something to eat, he heared a doorbell ringing loudly.

"I'm comming, wait a second!"- he screamed and walked trought the door. 

He opened the door and saw Ran behind them. He was really suprised, she didn't visit him so often. Her eyes were wet of tears. He new she was crying, but why?

"Good evening Ran. Did something happened?"- profesor finnally asked her.

"Nothing..... I just wanted to ask you some questions, profesor."- she said tierdly.

"Come in Ran. Sit on the couch, I will make some tee, or maybe you wish some coffee?"- he asked leting her in the house.

"No thank you, I would like just some mineral water."- Ran sitted slowly on the couch.

While profesor was in the kitchen Ran looked sadly on her shoes. She kept her had down. He returned quikly with a glass of water. He puted it on the table if front of her.

"Ran, now please tell me what happened. I know that you didn't came just like that."- he looked at her sad face.

"Profesor it's a long story."- she said and finally took her head up a little higher.

"Do you want to talk about it with me?"- he sitted on the couch in front of her.

"Yeah..... I know that you don't wath news very often, my father too, but when they are about some mourder cases he always wathes. Today the episode was about some Black Organization. They send them to jail last night, but two of them escaped. There nicknames were Gin and Vodka. I didn't new they were dangerous. I had to meet Sonoko in the city so I get out of the house. We were so exited about the talk that w didn't notice when we riched Beika Docks. Sonoko saw those men that were on TV. I mean Gin and Vodka. I sad to her to call the police nad I wanted to follow this guys. I heard their talk and when I was about to live I kicked exidentlly a can. They did notice me. One of them was triying to kill me, but the police came."- she sad qiuetly and take a drink of water.

"It was really dengerous for you. You could die. Are they in jail?"

"Yes they are, but that's not the thing I wanted to talk with you about."

"Okay, so what?"

"I heard their talk. They were talking about some detective they were trying to kill. They gave him a wrong pill an he didn't

die. He shrunked into a kid, 7 year old kid. Some one called Vermouth talled them that he uses a fake name. This name is Conan Edogawa...... In the end of the talk one of them talled the surname of that detective..... It was Kudo....."- she stoped and tears began falling from her blue eyes.

"Ran.........."

"Profesor! Please tell me! Is it truth!? Is Sinichi Kudo really Conan Edogawa!? Please tell me! Profesor!"- she was crying and screaming, profesor Agasa didn't know what to say.

"Calm down Ran..... Don't cry. Do you belive it?"

"I don't know what to belive! He's been lying for over an year! And now you to! All of his cases were one big lie! Profesor tell me the truth!"- tears were falling madly from her eyes.

"Yes.... Ran. It is truth."- profesor only sad with his had down.

"But....but why did he lie to me...."- Ran stoped screaming, but she was still crying.

"Because he didn't want to get you in troubles. You know how dengerous are this people, or were. He was worried about you."

"But he still was lying to me.... and he still is."

"Ran I could just tell you lo talk to him."

"Profesor, how I could talk with a horrible liar!?"- she screamed again.

"Just try, give him one more chance."

"I don't know profesor. Is there a cure?"- Ran asked hopefuly.

"I am working on it. I found some new ingriedient that could maybe help. I invented a new pill, but I don't know if it will work...."- profesor sad sadlly.

"Thank you for the talk profesor."- she stand up from the couch and walked trought the door.

"Where are you going Ran?"

"Home, it's late. Dad is worring about me and...... maybe Shinicho too."

"I'm sure he is."- profesor smilled.

Kogoro was reading a newspaper. In front of him stand a cup of coffee. Conan was siting on couch and nervously looking on his watch. It was 11:00 PM allready. Ran didn't even call. They were both going crazy for her. Yesturday she also comed back very late, but today it's very, very late. Kogoro turned the TV on. Some special edition of news had to start now.

"Good evening everyone. Today police cought two criminalls from the Black Organization. Gin and Vodka. We are safe now. Two young ladies halped the police. One was calling Sonoko Suzuki and the other was the doughter of famous detective Kogoro Mouri, Ran Mouri. Thank you. For you was speaking Ayako Nakanamura."- said the speaker in TV.

"So Ran cought up criminals! Hahahaha. Of course! She is my doughter!- said Kogoro proudly.

"Ran send Gin and Vodka to jail. So there is no one who wants to kill me! But where is she now?"- thought Conan.

They both hear the sound of opening door. Someone got inside the apartament. It was Ran. She walked inside the room where her father and Conan were. She prepered a bright smile on her face.

"Hi you two!"- she entered the room.

"Ran we saw you on TV! You cought those stupid criminals! I'm proud of you! To have souch a doughter!"- Kogoro stand up and said that with a proud in his voice.

"Thanks dad! It wasn't that easy, but they are now in jail."

"Ran-neechan, but they were really dengerous..."- said Conan looking up in her eyes.

She didn't want to look in liars eyes, she didn't want. She only anwserd him.

"Yeah, it was hard"

They all went to sleep.

Next morning Kogoro was on a case. Ran was sitting in the kitchen and thinking about all the things she knew now. She made a breakfast and she waited for Conan.

He entered the kitchen 10 minutes later. He looked at her face. Then he seet bahind the table. She was lokking at him strangely.

"Don't you want to tell me something?"- she asked.

"What.....what are you talking about Ran-neechan?"- he was shoked.

"Don't call me like that! I know who you are! You are a horrible liar Kudo!"- she screamed making Conan's eyes grow bigger.

"Ran...... you allready know?"

"Yes! I know!"

The phone rang.

"I will answer it."- said Conan.

"Hallo, Conan speaking."- he said to the receiver.

"Shinichi, here is profesor Agasa. Can you come right now? I probably had invented a new cure for you!"

"Allright profesor, I'll try to come."

Conan hanged up.

"Sorry Ran, I must go to profesor Agasa."- he said sorried.

"Then go!"

He walked out the Mouri apartament. He was shocked.

"She allready know who I am."- he tought hardly walking down the street. 

He reached profesor's house in ten minutes. He almoust knew that the newest cure will not work. He knocked on the door. Profesor opened it.

"O! Hi Shinichi! How are you?"- he asked with a bright smile as allways.

"Really bad..."- he said and entered the room.

"Did Ran talked to you?"

"So you telled her who I am?"

"No she heard it when she followed Gin and Vodka, I just said it was truth."

"She was really angry at me today. I don't know if I should come back to her and her father's house."

"Maybe you should talk with her, but not tommorow, just today."

"I feel taht she doesn't want to talk to me."

"Hmm..... I feel taht she wants but she doesn't admit it acting angry."

"I don't know. I tought that she wants to kill me for all those lies."

"She was mad when I talled her it is truth, but she was hardly crying also."

"Sometimes I don't understand her."

"Maybe we shell change the subject? I did a new cure for you."

"I don't belive it will work."

"Maybe it will, just trust me."

"So where is it?"

"On the table."

Conan came up to the table.

"Is that green-white pill a cure for me?"

"Yes it is."

"How much time does it take till it works."

"The pill work amidiatlly. Like APTX."

"Are you sure this time it will work out?"

"No I'm not."

"Allright at least I wont die. I hope this isn't mine last chance..."

"No, if that pill doesn't work, I will try to make a new cure. Do you want a glass of water to take it?"

"Yeah, I'm thirsty also."

Profesor goed out to the kitchen for a glass of water. Conan was staring at the pill. 

"What if I do if it doesn't work? I will maybe fly to my parents in Los Angeles, but what if the pill does work and I get back to my ownself? No, if it doesn't work or does I must first talk to Ran. Will she understand?"- he thinked and still looked at the pill hopefuly.

"Here Shinichi, this is a water."- profesor came back from the small kitchen.

"I see this is water profesor, I'm not blind."

"Allright. Belive, maybe it does work."

"I hope so...."

Conan taked the pill. After that he didn't feel nothing. Nothing at all, he was hungry, he didn't eat breakfest.

"Ehhh.... it doesn't work."- said profesor Agasa sadlly.

"Like allways."- Conan tried to smile.

He was about to sit on the couch, but the world in front of his eyes sterted to turn arrownd fastly. He didn' see where he was going. Then he saw darkness and falled down on the floor. 

Profesor really got sceared.

"Shinichi! Are you allright? Shinichi, anwser me! Shinichi!"- profesor shouted.

But he didn't hear... 

_End of chapter two_

***************** 

TO BE CONTINUED

******************

How was that chapter? Did you like it? Sorry for my English again.

!!Veronica!!


	3. Important talk

Here comes the third chapter of this story. English is still very loosly. Sorry again. If you read please reviev. Thanks for reading.

**"The last truth"**

by: _Veronica_

***************

CHAPTER THREE

***************

Ayumi, Genta and Mitsuhiko were worried about Conan. He didn't came to the stadion this morning. They came with an idea to go to Conan's house and visit him. He had to go today with them on a soccer match. Three kids were walking down the streets of Beika.

"Maybe he is sick?"- said Ayumi to her friends.

"Maybe you're right, but he seemed do be fine yesturday.- tolld Mitsuhiko.

"I don't know let's ask Ran-chan. I'm hungry."- Genta stoped walking and looked at the caffe at Conan's flat.

"Genta we ate pizza just a hour ago!- noticed Mitsuhiko.

"But I ate only one Pizza and it was medium one.- Genta was still upset.

"Let's go maybe Conan will give you something to eat."- said Ayumi.

They walked to the flat and upstairs to the Mouri's apartament. Mitsuhiko pressed the door bell. No one opened the door for a long time. After pressing the door bell again Ran opened the door. She was looking very tired. Maybe tired of crying.

"Good morning Ran-chan!"- three children said happily.

"Hi you lot.- she smilled a little.

"Is Conan home? He had to go today with us to a soccer match."- said Ganta.

"Sorry, but he is not home.- Ran anwsered them a little sadlly.

"O..."- Ayumi was also sad.

"I' hungry, lets go to my house."- ofered Genta.

"If you are hungry I can make you some sandwiches, if you want."- Ran said smilling.

"You are sure we don't cost you any trouble?"- asked Mitsuhiko.

"Of course not."- said Ran.

"Then lets go!"- Ayumi was happy again.

They walked inside the apartament and they sited on a couch in the living-room. Ran maked them some sadwiches in the kithen and bringed them on the table. They ate them happily and realy fast.

"Ran-chan?"- asked her Ayumi.

"Yes Ayumi."- she looked at the girl.

"Do you know maybe where Conan is?"- she asked.

"He should be in profesor's Agasa house."- she said.

"Then lets go gang!- Genta standed up.

They said goodbye and runed o profesor's house quickly. Ran sited back in the armchair.

"Conan or maybe I should say Shinichi didn't come to house that night."- she said to herself.

Detective Boys ran trought the streets to profesor's house. When they were there Genta pressed the door bell. No one anwsered. He pressed it again. No one opened the door.

Someone was ringing to the door and knocking also. He waked up and walked to open the door. It was a little strange. 

"Did profesor buy a smaller couch?"- he thought.

The door were also smaller then he remembered. 

Detective Boys were still standing outside and waiting for someone who will open the door. They were a little nervous.

"Maybe profesor and Conan drove somewhere without us?"- asked his friends Mitsuhiko.

"Maybe you're right."- said Genta.

Sudenlly someone opened the door. Detective Boys saw a teenager. He was tall and had his cloaths really messed like his hair. He was dressed in a pair of jeans and a green shirt. He was obut Ran's age.

"Hey you. Are Conan or profesor Agasa in house?"- asked him Genta.

"What!? Are you joking!?"- he was suprised.

"Why. Profesor Agasa lives here, right?"- asked Mitsuhiko that strange guy.

"Yes, he lives here."- his eyes widened as he looked down at them.

"Then wat's the problem. Is he home? We are looking for Conan Edogawa. Did you see him?"- asked Ayumi.

"Wait a second, you are looking for Conan Edogawa?"- he was really weird.

"Yeah!"- Detective Boys anwsered.

"Hey! I know who you are!"- said Genta pointing his finger at him.

"Then who am I?"- he asked still suprised.

"You are that famouse high-school detective, Shinichi Kudo. Am I right?"- said Genta.

"What! Excuse me for a second."- then Shinichi ran to the house.

Detective Boys were staring at him. He was acting really weird.

Shinichi looked in the mirror and didn't belive in what he saw. He was himself! His hair were messed and his cloaths also. 

"I am really back to my original form. Hey, but there is one problem. Now I have to tell to that kids where Conan is. I don't have any idea."- he thought.

He came back in front of the house to Detective Boys. They were staring at him suprised.

"So where is Conan?"- Ayumi asked.

"He went with profesor to the airport. He had to fly to America to his parents. He said he will call you."- said Shinichi lieing to them.

"What!? He did'n tell us!"- screamed Genta.

"His parents called last night so he had no time to tell, you."- said Shinichi.

"O......"- Ayumi was really sad.

"When will he come back?"- asked Mitsuhiko.

"Well I don't know."- said Shinichi again.

"Too bad. So guys lets go and have some pizza!"- said Genta. 

"Okay!"- Ayumi and Mitsuhiko agreed.

They ran of the street and screamed.

"See ya Shinichi-kun!"- then they disapeared.

"Ufff.....I had get rid of them."- he said to himsefl and came back to the house closing the door behind him.

He came to the counter nad saw a sheat of paper on it. He readed it.

_Shinichi._

_As you see my new cure worked. Sorry I lived you, but my friend from Yokohama called me and I drove to him. I should be back tommorow morning. On the table you have keys to your house. The last thing I will write is that to tell you to just call to Ran. I'm sure she is worried about you. _

_Agasa_

Shinichi puted the note back on the counter. He wondered about two last sentences that profesor wrote. Maybe he should really call Ran, but what will he say to her. Maybe he should go to her. Her father is on a case today. Yes, he will go to her. He lived profesor's house and took the keys from his house. 

Sonoko was in the bank to get some money from her acount. She was going to the mall today for some cloaths shoping. She walked out and she decided to go to the shop near the bank first, then to the mall. She walked down the street and sudenlly she saw someone familliar. She looked at him. He was tall with brown hair and dressed in a pair of jeans. 

"I know him from somewhere, but I don't know from where. Anyway he is gergous and handsom. Maybe he will agree if I would ofer him a date. Now where is my lipstick. I have to look like I was a modes or something like that."- she thought taking her lipstick out from her purse.

The she walked closer to him. Then she noticed him.

"Shinichi! What the hell are you doing here!?"- she screamed at him.

"O... that's you Sonoko. Hi!- he turned around to her.

"I asked you something...- she said.

"I came back from my case."

"Yeah......, the great detective who solves one, single case in over an year!"

"Sonoko, it was hard one."

"You think I will belive you. You're wrong!"

"Don't scream. We are not alone as you see."

"So what! People will hear how stupid are you!"

"Sonoko, please."

"What does it mean!? You made Ran worried sick for you for over an year!"

"I know, you don't have to tell me this."

"You know how worried she was!? She cried many nights! You don't feel guilty!?"

"I feel very guilty for her, but please stop screaming people are looking at us like we were crazy."

"So what! You don't care about anything or anyone except youre cases! You are such a jerk!"

"Sonoko..."

"Do you know that she-"

"Sonoko! That's enough!"- someone screamed at her before she said something important.

They turned around and saw Ran standing next to them.

"Ran, what are you doing here?- asked her Sonoko.

"I was at the bank to take some money from my dad's acount and I heared you screaming. So I walked out the bank and sawed you screaming at some guy so I came up closer."- she anwsered.

"How much did you hear?"- Sonoko asked her.

"From the moment you said: What does it mean."- Ran said.

"But I'm right Ran! He is an idiot and a big jerk!"- Sonoko pointed at Shinichi.

"Maybe you're right, but not at all."- Ran said.

"I agree with Sonoko. I am an idiot."- said Shinichi, Sonoko was suprised to hear that.

"You do?"- her eyes widened.

"Yeah."

"O.... Maybe I'd better get going, I have to buy some cloaths. See ya!"- Sonoko ran into the next store.

Ran and Shinichi looked at each other.

"So you think you are an idiot?"- Ran asked him.

"Yes, I think that way. Ran I want to talk with you, but here is really to much people."- Shinichi said to her.

"You are right. I want to talk wit you also."

They walked away from the croud. They walked lond without saying a single word. They walked into some park. There were no people there. No one was walking down the sidewalks in the park.

"So Ran, you are really, really mad at me."- he said.

"Now...... I'm not."

"You.....you.... aren't?"

"Yeah, I'm not mad now. I was mad yesturday. I wanted to kill you."

"Why aren't you mad at me now?"

"Because I thought of that whole night. I decided to be not mad. You had to lie to me, because maybe I would die if you tolld me. Now I know how dangerous they are or were. I met them, but I have one question. How did it happen that you became Conan?"

"It was the day we came to Tropical Land. After I solved that murder case and runned living you alone. Remember?"

"Yeah, but how?"

"I saw that Vodka was making some unlegal transaction with other guy. I didn't saw Gin behind me, but he saw me and hit with something my head. Then they gave me a pill and leaved alone. They thougt I will die, but I shrunked. Some policemen found me and I goed back home. I didn't notice that I was little, but when I stoped I saw me ina a shop window. I was scared and ran to home as fastest I could. In front of it I met profesor and next you know what happened."

"Yes I know. I came to profesor's house to search for you, but why profesor came up with an idea to take you to my house."

"Because your father is a detective, so maybe I would heve some information of Black Organization."

"One more question. Did you solve my father's cases for him?"

"Yes, how do you know?"

"I sawed you once."

"Ran, will you forgive me?"

"I forgived you already."

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For understanding me."

"No problem, but I'm not happy you lied to me."

"I know, but what you did tell your father?"

"That Conan flied to America to his parents."

"Thanks. There is one more thing I should tell you."

"Yes."

"I wanted to tell you that day in the restaurant, but someone was murdered."

"What is it?"

"You see... Ran... I..... I... um..."

"What?"

"I.. I.... ...I love you."

"What!?"- her eyes widened.

"I know you will hate me now."- he looked in her eyes.

"Why? Because you love me?"- she smilled a liitle.

"Yes."

"Shoud I hate someone who I love?"

"What?"- now his eyes widened.

"I love you also."

He wriped his arms arund her neck and pulled her closer. Then he kissed her and she kissed him back. They didn't notice someone was looking at them.

"Hey guys, do you think they are in love?"- Ayumi pointed at Ran and Shinichi.

"Yeah."- Mitsuhiko and Genta anwsered her.

"Hey guys! Maybe Conan is Shinichi!?"- said Genta.

They looked at each other.

"Ne!"- they said.

~~THE END~~ 

*************

So it's finished. Did you like it? Please REVIEV! Thanks for reading an sorry for my English. Till my next Fic!

!!Veronica!!


End file.
